Wickedness
by queen alyss heart 17
Summary: Bella lives in Italy with her and her vampire family. She is forced out of her home and has to move to Forks where she meets the Cullens. Her father forbids her to be around them. Will Edward and Bella fall in love? or will her family kill them? READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY! Bella lives in Italy with her huge family in Volturri Castle. Jane is her sister, Demetri her brother, Aro her step- father, Heidi her step sister, Alec her step- brother, Vanessa- her sister, Jonathon her brother (also know as Jae or J), Ruby her sister and Chris her brother. When she has to move to Forks Washington because she and her new family never leave the castle, she meets the cullens

Wickedness part one

BPOV

"Isabella Marie Johnson, where are you?" A voice was asking very loudly on my cell.

"Relax okay Vanessa? I am on my way over there relax."

"I swear if you aren't here in..."

"Blah, blah, blah I'll be there. Later." I shut my red razor and put it back in my purse. I tapped my French nails against the wheel of my midnight blue 911 turbo Porsche. I could make it to the mall, and get even more clothes and suitcases if I take the highway, if I push my car. Or I could just go to the airport like I am supposed to. When have I ever done what I was supposed too? I started my car and went to the mall and got new clothes, and 3 more suitcases full of clothes and one filled with my new laptop, the new I -pod nano( third generation), and a new digital camera. I arrived with my sunglasses on and my six carry on bags. Vanessa was muttering again so I couldn't understand her. Jonathon calmed her down. Ruby realized I was there and gave me a hug and then sneered, when she saw how many extra hours of shopping I got done.

"Sis I don't know how you can get dad to let you do things but it is absolutely amazing."

"I know, I might tell you later Ruby but most likely not." She laughed and went and sat on her vanquish, until Chris came and sat down by her, and then they started making out.

I got on the plane and sat down in first class. This plane had couches and tables. I sat down to find I had it all to my self and, each both had a curtain for privacy, and their own big TV. I sat down and watched TV until I got a call from one of my best friends Jane Volturri.

"Bella are you still in Italy?"

"No Jane I am on the plane to Forks Washington as we speak."

"Sweet, just making sure. You are moving there correct?"

"Yes Jane I ma moving there." I heard a told you so Demetri in the background and a couple of Hey how was I supposed to knows. I heard Demetri's voice talking to me next.

"Bella I miss you already!" Demetri flirts with me and hits on me any chance he gets.

"I miss you to but I am not coming back unless something really bad happens. Then I will fight it then come back to the Volturri castle okay big bro?"

"Okay, I'll be counting the minute's babe."

I laughed "Whatever you say Demetri. I have to go but mwah, mwah."

"Later Bella." I shut my phone and "fell asleep" while I was thinking about what it would be like to be single. Still after 100 years I still haven't found the one for me.

I got off the plane to find my car in the parking lot. I got in and started the keys. My family was already at our new house. I followed the Address to find it goes into a forest. I went through the forest and kept going until I saw a huge lot with a big white Victorian house in the middle of it. There is a big oak tree in the front yard, and in the back yard there is a lake that is clean enough to swim in. I went up to the third level to find a room with a rounded window for a wall. The window panes were glass. I grabbed my bags and put them into a walk in closet. The walls were a light blue with a white border from the bottom of the wall to the middle of the wall. I put a white bed on the left side of the door, and I put a white comforter on it with a bunch of pillows. I covered the wall on the right side with shelves of my music and my music system. I went back downstairs and helped put the refrigerator where it was supposed to go and helped Ruby with her and Chris's room. I went back to my room and grabbed my red electric guitar and plugged it into my amp and started cranking the whole house up with tunes till everyone got in the mood and then I was bored so I listened to music waiting for high school the next day.


	2. The cullens

Wickedness two.

BPOV

I was up at four in the morning hoping to get some "me' time. Ruby snorted.

"Like you don't get enough "me" time already."

"Shut up Ruby. At least I wasn't up all night snogging my husband and moaning when he touched me." Ruby Held up her hands like she was fake surrendering.

"At least I have been snogged!" I rolled my eyes and got dressed. I put on a v neck tee-shirt and a denim mini skirt, and put on a pair of silver flips on. I found a box of costumes at the bottom at the bottom of the stair case. I almost opened it. You know what I really don't want to know. Ruby laughed, reading my thoughts again. I used my mind and threw a lamp at her. I grabbed my light tan shoulder bag which is my school bag and went into the garage. It was time for school and I decided to take my Red Corvette to school leaving my siblings to drive the silver Mercedes. I arrived a little early and sat down on the bench and relaxed. I smelt something bad but didn't say anything until my family got here.

"What is that smell?" I wrinkled my nose.

"I know it smells like." I stopped figuring out what smelled. Ruby started muttering.

"Bella don't I know what you are going to do and don't. No trouble on our first day of school Bella ok?" Vanessa could predict something from the way a person moved and acted.

"As long as they don't come looking for trouble they won't find any."

"That's what I am worried about." Ruby muttered loud enough for me to hear. I death glared at her, and she shut up. I walked into the office to be pushed into a...

"Watch where you're going bloodsucker!" I looked at the werewolf standing in front of me.

"Watch where you are going dog!" I sneered at the big, fat ugly werewolf in front of me.

He decided to come closer asking me to repeat myself.

"You heard me dog now go find a bone to chew I don't have the time to screw up your face. Oops someone's beat me to it." He stared at me. I moved closer.

"I would move if you plan on living dog." He moved but glared at me I death glared and he left looking behind him as he did.

"Let's go to class." We all went to our first hour. World history. I bumped into somebody else and dropped my books. A tall guy stood by me with bronze hair, helping me pick up my books.

"Thanks. I am just so clumsy sometimes." I stood back up and toke the books out of his hands.

"No problem. So are you new here?"

"Yeah I am new and so is my family, we moved here from Italy."

"That is a long way away."

"Yeah it is." Why is he so interested in me and my family? Ruby decided to answer in my head. He is another vampire stupid. Shut up. Be that way Miss Priss!

"I have to go to World history."

"I have World history this hour too! What a coincidence!" He laughed.

"So do you have a name?"

"Bella Johnson"

"Edward Cullen"

"I have to go catch up with my family, but I will see you in class Bella!"

"I have to catch up with mine too. See you later Edward!" I waved goodbye and ran to catch up with my family. One word popped into my head. Yummy! Ruby! Get out of my head or I swear I will have dad cut off all your credit cards for a year! FINE! I sat down to find Edward and his family sat behind us. They also had one blond, similar to Ruby, even though Ruby was a darker blond. There was a tall, muscular, boy like Chris only Chris has brown hair and the big one had a weird color. Vanessa was short with brown hair and was like Edward's shortest sister only his sis has black short hair. I paid attention to the class until it was time for gym. I changed and then played tennis for a bit and then it was time for lunch I sat down at an empty table and soon Edward's family and mine sat down together and I started talking to Edward until the bell rang and I had to go to bioligy.


	3. secret admirer

Edward Cullen, World History First Hour, report of the Revolution

The revolution started because of unfair Taxes in Britain. People who were against the British dumped a whole supply of tea into the English harbor, to show how unfair the taxes were.

I was at home typing my report. When I had to stop there. I couldn't think of anything else except for Bella. How the way she fell to her knees gracefully to pick up her books. The way she looked at me when she toke the books out of my hands. The way her hair fell in her face, and splayed across it. Her angelic smile. I toke a breath even though I didn't need it. I was excited that another coven was in Forks. Carlisle walked into my room wondering why I wasn't finishing my homework like my siblings. I sighed and he knew. He chuckled and went back downstairs to help Esme with sewing a new table cloth since Emmett

Was an idiot and had ripped ours trying to take it off from underneath glasses, plates. Jasper walked in and sat down on the couch next to me.

"The new coven is interesting." I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." He stared at me.

"I haven't seen that look since you met Tanya's family in Denali. You met a girl didn't you?"

"Yes." I was cut off by Alice leaning against the door.

"I knew he would someday." Emmett and Rosalie walked in and sat in front of the couch on the floor.

"Since when the hell are you guys interested in my love life?" They all laughed.

"Just watching out for you bro." I rolled my eyes.

"I think that is a great idea Edward!" Alice already knew what I was going to do since I decided to do it.

"Can you guys leave so I can finish my report _we_ are _supposed_ to be working on?" They all started grumbling and left. I finished typing so I could plan my thought out. I felt almost happy in a long time about something I was going to be doing.

BPOV

The next day I went to school, happy because it was Friday. I went and sat down in my seat to find there was a note on my seat. I picked it up and started to read.

Bella,

Come skip school with me. You won't get in trouble, I promise. Go outside the classroom and go to the big willow tree in front of the school. I will be waiting, for you Bella; I want you to remember that I will always wait for you.

Sincerely your,

Secret Admirer

I grinned. Should I skip? Let me look at my options; I go skip with a guy who I don't know if he's a geek or a hot guy or do I stay in dumb school? I grabbed my coat and went to the big tree outside to find, sitting on the bench waiting for me...

Guess Who?

1. Edward

2. Jake

3. Mike Newton

I will be nice and give you a hint he rocks! I hate Jake anyway.


	4. Explaining to do

I am bored so I am typing. It was evil for me to leave you like there just hanging but you get the rest now.

EPOV

I put the note in Bella's seat. I waited outside to see if she would come. She came and sat down next to me grinning. I smiled.

"Are you my secret admirer?"

"Yes I am. Would you care to skip school with me?" She tapped her nail against her chin thinking. I laughed.

"Well if I did then since it is Friday may I ask what you have planned?"

"When you put it that way...nope it is a surprise." She looked like she was debating inside her head if she should have come.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course _I_ trust you it is just my family might not."

"Oh...well you can call home later and tell them where you are." I toke her hand and led her to my Volvo. I drove to the forest and told her to follow me through the forest and to the meadow. I laid out a blanket and sat down with her on it.

"When were you planning on taking me home?" she asked close in my arms.

"Honestly? Never. I want to keep you with me for all eternity." She moved her face so close to me, her scent over powering.

"I don't plan on leaving" she murmured against my cheek. I (not thinking) turned my head closer to hers. She moved her lips close to mine hesitant then she kissed me.

BPOV

I went and sat down on the blanket he had laid out for us. I sat close to him. He smelled so sweet so mouth watering... I was surprised when he said he wanted me to stay with him forever. I want him... I want him so badly, but what will dad say? Screw dad a little voice in my head said, and I went with it. I kissed him. He was surprised at my little urgency and then he relaxed moving his lips with mine. His hand slid down to my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I moved my hands to his chest. He broke the kiss and toke a breath.

"We should probably go to my house so you can meet my parents."

I caught my breath and replied to his statement.

'Yeah... we should. I can't wait to meet your parents." He picked me up bridal style and ran to the car. He sat me down and opened the door for me.

"For you madam."

"Why thank you sir." I giggled as he shut the door. He drove off into a different forest and through it.

"This is kind of like the entrance to my house."

"Really? Interesting."

I stared out the window to find a big white house on a spacious meadow. He stopped the car and turned the engine off on and opened the door for me. I stepped out of the car and flew up the stairs anxiously waiting for him to follow. He stood by my side the whole time while we entered his house. I stared into the room as soon as he opened the doors. I saw six blood red eyes stare at me through the darkness. All the figures were cloaked. This isn't good. I flipped on the light switch and watched as someone flew up and tried to grab Edward. I blasted the person. He bounced off of it and into the wall. I recognized Demetri lying against the wall, since he was the one who tried to attack us.

"Demetri?" I shouted. I looked around the room while I watched my family and part of the Volturri standing there. Edward growled. I followed his gaze to find that his family was tied up by Heidi's invisible bonds. I growled.

"Let them go Heidi." I glared at her and she looked at Aro he shook his head.

Heidi held them even higher up against the wall.

"Aro don't make do it. You know what will happen if I do." I glared at Aro while he started grinning.

"Awwww is the wittle baby running to daddy?" Heidi was making me anger which she didn't really want to.

"Heidi I wouldn't mess with me right now if I was you."

"You aren't going to do anything little sis." She held the Cullens even higher. I faced my right palm forward to Heidi blasting her around trying to loosen her grip but I held the Cullens still with my left hand.

"Unfortunately little sis you are out of hands." Demetri grabbed Edward and held him by his neck with a lighter. I dropped Heidi on the floor and zapped with a little telekinesis so the lighter was on fire and Held it close to Demetri and made it jump at him and I dropped it on the floor. I put a force field around the Cullens and I pulled them out of the room and onto the lawn outside. I put a force field on the door so only I could leave and a force field on the Cullens on the lawn.

"Let's settle this by ourselves shall we?" I looked around the room. My family was staring at the flames licking up the wood near their feet. I made the flames grow higher.

"Why the hell are you guys here?"

"Aro saw something in the stupid crystal ball and said we had to come warn you." Heidi answered frantically because the flames were the closest to her feet I aimed the flames to my father.

"Dad is this true?" The flames came closer to his feet.

"Yes." I made the flames move to the middle of the circle.

"Go home to my house I will be there shortly to discuss why you are here and why it is my life." Nobody moved so the flames moved closer to their feet.

They Exited and I let the flames die. I sighed I had some explaining to do


	5. Soulmates

EPOV

"Unfortunately little sis you are out of hands." A male started sneering at Bella. Somebody grabbed me and held me by my neck with a lighter. I watched Bella drop the female who was controlling my family on the floor and zapped with a little telekinesis so the lighter was on fire and Held it close to the one who was holding me making him jump and I fell on the floor. I felt something around me and found my family had one around them to. We were soon pulled out of the room and onto the lawn outside. I tried to go into the house to help Bella but I just bounced back onto the lawn. I sat down next to my family.

"Why did the Volturri come?" I looked up to see Rosalie staring questionably at Carlisle.

"I don't know Rosalie, but what I do know is that it has something to do with Bella."

I remembered hearing one of the males saying "Unfortunately little sis you are out of hands" to Bella. But then that would mean that...

"She's related to them." Carlisle looked at me attentively.

"What makes you think that Edward?" I looked to the door of the house to see Bella leaning against the doorframe.

"The female who was holding us hostage said" running to daddy" while the male said "you are out of hands little sis." I stared at her. "Why didn't you tell us this before?" She sighed.

"Edward...my coven is different then most covens. Like we have certain traditions then your coven might have. For example, when you reach a certain age, you have to try your hand of fate."

"Bella what do you mean by hand of fate?" I could tell she was uncomfortable about the subject as she fidgeted.

"When I say hand of fate I mean that we have to fend for ourselves, find our true powers our place in the world if you could call it that." She scoffed.

"You say this as if you hate that tradition."

"You don't understand Edward. To my family if you make a single mistake or you misjudge someone for who you think is right for you and they aren't and you get broken you are basically reborn only you are powerful, and are driven to hate. They will do anything for that to happen, for anything for me to be their special weapon, for me to be driven by hate to kill their enemies, they will do whatever they can, if that is screwing up fate I don't know what is."

"Why would they do that if they are your family?"

"Because one we aren't ourselves currently, we are in our human forms that we were before we were eternally damned we would be more beautiful, powerful, compassionate the things we were never while we were humans. We have so many enemies that try to take over our fortress; we can't help but to lose ever now and then." She had a couple of tears streaming down her cheeks.

"How can you be crying?" She wiped a tear and looked at it, and then popped it into her mouth.

"I sometimes get extra powers, I don't know why." I glanced at Carlisle for a second and then looked back to Bella and then thought for a second.

"But why is your family here? They just stormed in and could have killed us" Rosalie was glaring at Bella, with venom coating her words.

"I apologize for the trouble my family has caused."

"You still didn't answer why they are here."

"I honestly I don't know why they are here but I will tell you as soon as I know." She started to run back to school to get her car. I went back into the house to smell smoke. I stared down at the floor to find a very miniscule charred circle on the floor. I laughed as I went to go get something to clear up the smell. I couldn't help but think; I wonder what my Bella is doing.

BPOV

I ran to the school and got into my car. I drove home, I stopped in the driveway, gasping. There was blood, pools of it leading to the door of our house. I shut off the engine and ran up to the door to find two bloody handprints on the handle of the door. I pushed the door open, licking the blood off my hands. As soon as I got into the house I smelled a sweet, intoxicating smell. I flipped on a light switch to find the furniture everywhere, strayed across the floor. Blood dripped on the floor. I looked up to find blood on the ceiling to. I couldn't take it anymore; the smell was driving me crazy. I ran through the house trying to find out why a human was in my house. I ran upstairs, and stopped dead in my tracks. Heidi was hanging from the ceiling, by invisible bonds, I tried to get her down but the other's person's powers were stronger then mine. I found Aro with blood dripping from his mouth. He nodded his head to Chris's room. I paced into his room. I found a human on his bed. The human was sleeping.

Or maybe he was knocked out by the morphine. A voice popped into my head

I turned around there was Marcus was standing behind me smirking.

"What did you do to him?" I asked afraid of the answer. Marcus laughed.

"Nothing Bella dear that would kill him, I just wanted a taste of his sweet blood."

"You mean you just eternally damned someone who doesn't need to be damned?" I stared at Marcus since that was against the rules.

"Aro gave me permission."

"GOD DAMN IT!!! AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO FOOLOWS THE BOOK OF DAMANITION?!" I shouted, while Marcus chuckled and left the room. I glanced back to the human laying on the bed. He had, light brown, messy hair that overlapped, and partially hid his eyes. He looked like he was about 16 maybe 17. I walked over to him and towered over him. I searched his body for wounds. I found that he had two open wounds, one on his torso, and one on his right hand, only the one on his hand was in a crescent shape like the one I had on my neck. I sighed, and it caused the boy to roll over on his back. I bent over to the boy's hand and put my mouth to the wound. I started sucking the venom out of his hand when I stopped. His skin was so warm, so sweet, and smooth, I wanted to... but I knew I couldn't. I finished and stood back up and went out of the room. I went downstairs to go get bandages for his other wounds and ran into Aro on my way back up. I stopped glaring at him. He glanced at me amused and walked back downstairs to help clean up the mess they had made. I went back into Chris's room and put gauze on his wound and wrapped it up and wrapped the scar up to. I had just finished tying the final knot on his bandage when Jane walked in and stared at me clearly amazed.

"Bells I swear you are one of the most amazing vampires I know, who could suck out venom but not the blood itself."

"It was so hard, his blood, his fragrance, was so strong Jane I thought I couldn't do it." I glance back at the human, staring at him. I looked up to talk to Jane to find she was gone.

I figured he would want a room to stay in, instead of Chris's. I went to the guest room to find that it was painted gold, with gold carpet, a stereo, a bed, and a closet full of clothes. I chuckled, but of course only Jane and Vanessa could this and that fast. I propped up the pillows and pulled back the comforter. I sneaked back to Chris's room and gently and carefully picked him up and placed him in the guest room. He started to stir, and I went downstairs to find food for him, and as I opened the cabinets I grabbed some water, and quickly cooked hamburger. I shuddered as the hamburger popped and sizzled. I cooked noodles as well and put them both on a plate and mixed them together. I placed them on the bedside table and sat down on the edge of the bed. I couldn't stop staring at the way his mouth was formed and how the shirt he was wearing showed off his muscles. I was broken out of my trance by him speaking. When he was done saying what he said I gasped and slid off the bed and went to my room to calm down. I shook the thought out of my head but the words echoed in my head;

_"No...No... monstrous."_


	6. William

**I am soooooooo sorry that I have written lately but werewolf girl or vampire girl chapter eight was about 10 pages long and I was grounded off the computer for a week sooooo here is the story hope you enjoy it! (I unfortunately was grounded off of electronics for a couple of weeks so... **

**Bella's point of view.**

What had my siblings done to him? Why couldn't I get those thoughts out of my head? They were a mere human's words why should I care? I sighed and flopped back ward onto my bed. I rubbed my hands over my face and through my hair once. I am so screwed. Stupid rules. Stupid Vampires is more like it. I sat up and I heard something, a heartbeat growing stronger and beating faster. I could hear something moving. I leaped off of my bed and out the door knocking Heidi down on the ground as she started creeping into the guest room. I grabbed her by the scuff of her neck.

"We live on animals not people Heidi I suggest you find a herd of deer or go back to Italy." I dropped her and she scowled and pranced away. Vanessa came upstairs with a mask on, gloves and bleach.

"Vanessa why don't you let me clean up the blood since you are new at animal blood." She nodded and handed me everything, except when she tried to remove the mask I wouldn't let her. She nodded and snapped it back on and ran downstairs in a blur. I started to clean the walls anything and everything that had blood on them. I was soon finished when I realized I may need to check on the human in case he needs help or is too wounded for anything. I dumped the bleach into the trash and ran back inside and unlocked the human's door. I toke off the gloves and set them down. The human was propped up in bed, finishing the glass of water. He looked up as if he was just now noticing that I was there.

"Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?" He was somewhat dazed when he looked at me as he asked those questions. I stifled a laugh at the thought of him being dazed by me.

"I am Isabella Marie Johnson. You are in the Johnson manor or you may call it a mansion. As for the last question you would have to ask my parents since they are the masterminds in this family." He set down the glass back on the bed side table and took a deep breath and then clutched his side. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and a bowl of water. I came back into the room and sat down on the bed. I leaned forward to him and told him to be very still. He instantaneously froze. I removed the bandages from his chest very slowly. I set the bandages down and dabbed at his chest with my washcloth. I dipped the washcloth into the bowl and wrung it out and kept doing this process until the blood was gone from his chest and he was clean again. I threw the bandages into the waste basket and sat back down.

"Do you have a name sir?" I realized that when I asked him that question that my lashes started batting at him, I stopped.

"William Rod Blaine at your service madam."

"How old are you William?"

"Please call me Will and I am seventeen madam."

"Hmm." I stared off into space wondering his eyes brought me back to earth. I stared at him I realized his eyes were sky blue. Great he is an angel. Not a full angel though because he would have wings but he is a half angel.

"Do you have any parents Will?"

"No ma'am I do not have any parents, I used to but they died in a fire." That makes since angels can only die if they are burned or go to hell. I shrugged that thought off.

"Do you know their names?" He breathed in deeply and exhaled.

"Marcia Richardson Trotson and my father's name was William Rod Blaine ma'am"

"You do not have to call me ma'am every time you talk to me, please call me Bella or Bells."

"I will remember that next time I wish to speak to you Bella but for now I wish some rest, after that delicious meal you cooked for me."

"Why thank you Will and I do agree you do need your rest so off to bed." I propped up his pillows and closed the curtains. I left the room and locked it, grateful that only I had the key. I went into my room and then realized I had to talk to my family about why they were still here. I tiptoed downstairs as so to not wake up Will. I found a note on the table;

_Gone hunting be back tomorrow. Love and kisses everybody._

Great... Just great what am I supposed to for thirteen more hours stuck at home? I sighed and trudged back upstairs.

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY BUT THAT IS ALL FOR TODAY MY BROTHER IS SICK AND I HAVE TO HELP HIM BUT IF I GET MORE THEN 20 REVIEWS I MAY SINCE IT IS A SNOW DAY TOMMORROW GIVE YOU ONE MAYBE TWO CHAPTERS. DEPENDS IF YOU ARE GOOD. YOU LOVE ME YOU KNOW YOU DO:) REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!**


	7. Poor Will

**This is my first time actually writing in Will's perspective, but It is really hard instead of doing it from a vampire's view to a human it is vice versa. So go, go read it you know you want too. :) (I can be REALLY annoying sometimes when I want to.**

**William's point of view.**

I was being dragged out of the woods to somewhere else by two beautiful women. They looked more like angels then humans racing up into the stable when I was brushing my horse, I had just gotten back from my daily ride. My family wasn't poor when they passed away when I was 15, they left me to my aunt who toke care of me until I was old enough to take care of myself. I knew of our old wood shed, and now lived there. It was okay being alone, but I did miss my parents even if it was their time to go. My parents were both angels so I have inherited the angel genetics.

"Excuse me ladies but may I be of some service to you?" I managed to stutter out of my mouth. They both looked to each other and grinned with their hands on their hips.

"Yes, yes you can." The smaller one of the two answered me.

"I am Will perchance what are your names?"

"I am Heidi." I glanced at the tall, blonde one. I was dazed I had to admit when I had turned to ask the short's one name.

"I am Jane pleased to meet you Will." The one named Jane came over and put her hand on my shoulder. I shivered at the touch of her skin. It was ice cold.

"So what brings you two ladies here?"

"We are trapped in this forest, and we heard your horse's heels clicking and kicking up dirt. So we followed you here hoping you could show us back to our home."

'Well I do know the way around the forest and I am willing to lend a helping hand so please tell me where do you live?"

"We live in Forks Washington, we were hiking and we tripped and tumbled down into this forest and we have been searching for help for about three maybe four hours."

"Are you guys hurt?" Heidi nodded and limped over, leaning onto my other shoulder. Her skin was ice cold as well; I began to wonder if their coldness had anything to do with their unearthly beauty.

"Okay ladies how would you like to ride horseback to the road? Back to Forks?" They nodded weakly. I sort of dragged them into the stable and sat on the horse and offered them a hand to get on to go to their house. I rode to forks with them clutching my back and their backs to each other. I was soon in Forks wondering which way to go.

"Follow the road over the silver bridge, through the forest and under the eave of the willow tree." Jane muttered under her breath and I just barely caught it. I followed her directions to her house. I led the horse with the two sleeping girls on horseback. I shook Heidi and she tumbled off the horse and into my arms.

"We're home Jane." I heard her say at a breathtakingly fast way. I set Heidi down and turned to help Jane down but she was already down in front of the horse. I realized that when they both pulled off their sweatshirts (With nothing under them besides a short- tee-shirt that hugged their body) that they both had simple black stones, wrapped with twine around it on their necks. I remember falling onto the ground for somebody had pushed me from behind. I remember being dragged through there house, a pain in my ribs and that my hand felt like it was on fire. Then everything faded to black.


	8. I ABSOULTLY HATE MONDAYS!

**Bella's Point of view.**

I was lying on Edward's couch snuggled up to his chest. He was playing with a strand of my hair twirling it between his fingers. His other hand rested very low on my hip. My hands were on his chest. Edward leaned close to my face, making me want to kiss him and go the whole mile.

"What do you want to do my angel?" There are a couple of things I want to do but my father... you know I could just threaten to burn him if he tries to stop me... Edward chuckled at my thoughts. I answered him with words.

"I don't know right now I can't think straight you are taking away my thoughts, my conscience, and I am currently debating between right and wrong." He grinned.

"Want to know how you affect my life?" I nodded causing my hair to splay across my face a bit covering a side of my face.

"The way you look right now, your intoxicating scent, your hair splayed across your face, your angelic smile. Whenever I see you I drop whatever I am doing to go see you or to help you if needed. I love you Isabella. I am so happy no I am like a different person. I don't remember ever when I was this happy"

"Edward I love you too you don't know how happy I am to get to tell you that, I love you, I know that you are the one who is right for me." I had bowed my head and I brought it up again to see his face close to mine again, curiosity burning in his eyes

"Did you say you loved me back?"

"Yes I love you Edward!" He kissed me, and I kissed him back. Why should I worry if I know I love him? He stopped, reading my thoughts and looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"What is there to worry about?"

"Nothing that was what I was telling myself or my gut rather." He laughed. I nuzzled my head by his neck.

"I love you Edward and there is nothing anyone can do about it." I kissed his neck and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" I kissed his cheek.

"Who would want to stop you from loving me?" I stopped kissing him.

"My family." I whispered even though I knew he could still hear me. He dropped the subject at that and I was grateful for it when he did. I sighed contently.

"Why are you always blushing or crying can you sleep?" I frowned because I wasn't expecting him to ask that.

"Sometimes -in my family- we hold onto human emotions, and yes I can sleep sometimes if I am bored."

"So does that mean you are still ticklish?" Edward started creeping his hands to my stomach.

"Edward don't no!" He started tickling me making laugh and I tried to make him stop, but he wouldn't.

"HELP ME!!!" I shouted as I fell on the floor of the couch trying to escape the tickle monster, but he just rolled off the couch onto me tickling my stomach. The door burst open.

"Help-me!" I managed to say between the giggles.

"Edward how can she be ticklish?"

"Edward I am starting to lose control of my emotions, I want to giggle should I ask why- What the hell?" I assumed Jasper had come in to tell us to stop but I couldn't tell since my body was back to the door.

"Why is someone giggling uncontrollably?" Who I assumed was Rose asked, and this time Edward started laughing. He stopped tickling and I sat up and spun around to see everyone. I felt that my cheeks were hot and toke a deep breath. Edward sat up behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach and waist.

"Sorry everyone Edward thought that it would be funny to tickle me since I hold onto some human emotions."

"Oh so is that why I can hear your heart flutter?"

"No my heart is like a human one but I don't need to breathe but it still thinks that I do so it still beats." Edward cocked his head close to my ear.

"So do I get to feel your heart beat later?"

"Maybe if you don't tickle me again. The only time you can tickle me is if I am being a grump." I whispered back into his ear.

"I promise not to tickle you again unless you are a grump."

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek and turned back to see that everyone was staring at me.

"What?"

"Bella why are you and Edward so close?"

"I don't know maybe because, I love him?" girl squeals started filling the room and I covered my ears. Alice and Rose rushed into the room, trying to get me out of Edward's arms. I refused and he held on to me tightly. Alice huffed and but her hands on her hips.

"Edward we have to discuss girl things with Bella! Now let go!" He shook his head no and I whispered into his ear;

"Edward dear I do think you are going to drive your sister's insane if you do not let me go. Even if I don't want to go; think of what Rose could do if you crossed her." He paused for a minute thinking.

"What are the magic words?"

"I love you Edward." He smiled and kissed the top of my head as his grip loosened. They grabbed me by an arm and led me out into the hallway and into what I assumed was Rosalie's room. The room was all pink and had roses on the wall. They sat me down on the pink canopy bed and sat on either side of me.

"So what did you guys want to talk to me about exactly?" They started giggling I took this as a bad thing.

"Bella we just wanted to tell you that we hope to be your sister in laws sometime but that we all care for each other in this house hold. We want to tell you that we love to give makeovers and etc." I sighed because I used to like that stuff but I am not sure I still did.

"And I am going to assume you want me to be your test model?" They looked at me.

"No we were going to ask you to go shopping with us but now that you mention it you would make a very good model and it would drive Edward nuts seeing you in some of the outfits that we put together...Bella we will take you up on that offer." I put my head in my hands and then my watched started beeping. I looked down at my watch and cursed.

"I have to go back home but I will see you guys tomorrow at the mall okay?" They nodded and I went back into Edward's room to get my shoes. I bumped into Edward on my way into the room. He caught me in his arms and spun me around. 

"Are you in a hurry my love?" I nodded and reached around him to get my shoes. I grabbed them and kissed him on the cheek. I ran downstairs and stopped at the door to put on my shoes. I opened the door and Edward was behind me stopping me. He pulled me close to him with a curious look on his face.

"Why are you leaving so fast?" I sighed.

"IwilltellyoutomorrowbutnowIhavetoleaveIamsorryIloveyou." I said at vampire speed. I kissed him and pulled away running to my house so I made it before dawn. I opened the back door and slid in not making a sound. I toke off my shoes and placed them by the door. I tip toed up stairs and into my room. I shut the door behind me and changed into a nightgown. I lay down on my bed and yawned I set the alarm clock to seven even though that was in three minutes. I fell asleep and heard a door shut downstairs followed by voices. I rolled onto my side away from the door. My door opened and I muttered a 'kiwi' and I heard the voice chuckle and stride over to my bed. I felt the bed go down as whoever sat down on it. I felt a hand shake my arm and I rolled onto my side murmuring;

"Five. More...minutes"

"Bella it is time to wake up we are back from our hunting trip." I peeked open an eye to see Heidi there.

"Oh... Hi sorry I didn't get up earlier I was just so tired from yesterday it wiped me out." She nodded understanding me for once. I changed and went down stairs. I noticed somebody's back to me as I grabbed an apple to entertain myself with. I tossed it into the air and caught it. I pulled a ponytail through my hair and sat down wondering who's back was too me because it was not someone I recognized. The person swiveled around to face me. I realized that it was Will. I felt my mouth form an O as I took a bite of my apple chewing it slowly.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" I nodded and looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow; Chris shook his head no and I made a small, quick nod.

"Hi I am Bella I am assuming you have met my family?" He nodded.

My watch beeped yet again. "Oh crap."

"What?"

"We are going to be late for school the first time this year." I grabbed my keys and then realized that Will would have to go to school as well.

"Ummmmm... Why don't you go met me in the car." He nodded and put his hands in his pockets unsure what else to do since he didn't have a backpack. I looked at Vanessa and faster then the speed of light she had a backpack and school supplies in hand and a change of clothes for him seeing as his regular clothes had blood encrusted in them. He went up and came back down in tan khakis, red polo and black vans. I spilled water over my jeans so I had to go change into my short cargo shorts. I then decided that my shirt didn't match so I changed into a white undershirt and then put on a blue button up shirt and rolled up the sleeves. I ran back downstairs and into my car pulling out of the garage while putting on my seat belt. I drove to school going a little slower then I usually did; I was totally regretting it. I some how managed to get to school before the first bell. I sent Will of to the main office so he could enroll into the school. I bumped into Edward and found that his arm found my waist quickly. We walked together to our first period when I noticed that Will had it to. Damn it he is following me ever where! Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I will explain later he nodded and proceeded to notes on what the professor was talking about. Will sat in front of me and smiled back at me. I smiled hoping it would turn into a grimace as I let my head slide down on the table. I hate Mondays I thought bitterly.

_Dudes I am really sorry it toke that long but my bro and mom have been sick and ISATS are coming up not to mention benchmarks so I apologize in advance if you do not hear from me soon. Later A.W _


	9. No going back

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while so I am going to give you two chapters since ISATS are this week.**

**Bella's point of view**

I hate Mondays. Mondays are the worst day of the week. I had almost every class with Will. When Edward offered me to skip with him I almost did. But if I disappeared it would just cause chaos. He nodded and dropped the subject. However I would not be coming tomorrow. Since we were blood typing in bio and I really was hungry seeing as I haven't hunted in a while; Edward had noticed this detail.

"Bella you look really, really pale."

"Yeah I haven't eaten in a while." I used eaten instead of hunting because Will still didn't know our real lives.

"Maybe I could go hunt with you later today." I started chewing on my lip; debating if I could slip away or not.

"Or we could just hang out." I could tell he was dejected.

"No we can go eat It just might take a while given certain circumstances." He nodded. We worked in silence in the last few minutes of class. When the bell rang he swiftly got up and smiled to me before turning back into a mask of no emotion. I stood up and felt a tapping on my shoulder. I sighed silently and grabbed my backpack. I turned around; Will was behind me.

"Yes?" I asked not caring that my voice sounded irritated; because it was.

"Well I was just wondering where the gym was." Only he would be totally oblivous to the schedule.

"It is building number four. If you pass the parking lot and take a left there it is." He said thanks and walked away happily. Some of the girls sitting on the wall turned their heads to him as he walked by. They waved flirtatiously and he nodded; waving back. They giggled and his confidence soared; and I couldn't help but laugh. I grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the gym doors.

"Come on Romeo you can flirt later but do it _after_ school; you're going to be late." We were starting to play volleyball; one of the sports that I could look good when I played (It is one of Jane's favorite games so I knew how to play.) I changed into my short black shorts and changed into my black tank top. It was a bit big so I used a hair tie and tied it back. I put my hair into a ponytail and walked out of the changing room. I was put on a team with my friends. Will was watching from the bleachers with Mike and Ben. He waved once he saw me I smiled and he turned back to his discussion. I could feel their eyes on my back when I started serving. Jessica (on the other side) bumped it back to this side. I called an 'I got it' and bumped it back. We continued to volley it between the two teams; my team winning by 6-3. I shook hands with the other team and headed for the locker rooms. I changed back into my clothes and walked to the mirror; fixing my hair. I went to go to lunch; happy the day had gone this fast. Edward met me outside the gym's door. Edward was leaning against the wall by the gym door; looking to yummy for words.

"You look content; what did you do now?" I put one had on my hip to show I was serious. He laughed and hooked his hand through mine. We walked to the cafeteria. He dropped my hand and murmured a see you later. I went separate ways then him and went to go get lunch. I grabbed a water bottle and came back to my table. I looked up to see not only the regular crew of vampires but ever body except for dad.

"What now?" I asked looking around for Will. Where is he? I thought and then regretted it.

_Where is __**who **__Bella?_ I heard Ruby's voice in my head.

_Will. I haven't seen him at all after gym; not that I am complaining but..._ She nodded and took a bite of pizza trying to blend in.

_I haven't either and you know I would see him; he is always around some bottle blonde however. It is quite funny to see them swoon over a boy like him._ I laughed and toke a sip of my water. Everybody stared at me especially Jane.

"Why did you just laugh all of a sudden?" I opened my mouth to answer but heard a human's voice say my name. I slowly turned. I met some newbie's eyes and stared. He turned away and started talking I caught part of their conversation.

_"Dude that was so weird it was almost as if she heard you talk about her."_

_"Yea it was really weird. But dude she is cute."_

_"I heard she is available."_

_"Really?"_ I could hear the guy's doubt. I hoped he didn't try to ask me out; I was running out of excuses. I ignored the rest of the conversation. I heard a faint growling. I turned and saw Chris and Demetri growl as a werewolf stopped at our table leaning close to my ear.

"Who are you leeches trying to fool here? You don't belong here; you never will." I felt my hands curl up into fists. My happy mood gone replaced with a rage.

"You better get the hell out of my face before it is screwed up." He laughed.

"What the hell are you going to do about it?"

_All right if you want to play ball let's go; I'll win hands down._

I started to turn around and Ruby looked at me wide eyed. I stood up and he tried to push me back down. I remained in my spot and _he_ fell down. I crossed my arms as he stood up. He thought he could throw a punch at me. I sped to the side. He tried again; same thing. I faked a yawn.

"So were you planning on actually doing something? Or were you just standing there to embarrass yourself?" The cafeteria erupted into laughs. He turned scarlet. He started shaking with rage.

"If you are so fearless why not me in the parking lot after school?" I took a step forward to him making him take a step back.

"Why too scared to throw a punch in front of the school? Why not finish it right now I have better things to do then waste my time with you right now." I saw the Cullens on the side of the lunch room looking at me astounded. I winked to them through my hair. Edward saw it and smiled. I turned back to the dog.

"You must be scared you're as pale as a ghost!" He looked at me and crossed over the three short steps and grabbed my arm.

"You have five seconds to let go of my arm if you plan on keeping that arm." I glared at him; my deadliest glare. He didn't move.

"One...Two...Three...Four...Five." I twisted his arm behind his back and he squealed. I pressed down harder.

"I hope this was a lesson for you."

"And what might that lesson be leech?" He snarled. I pressed even harder.

"Not to mess with me, or anybody who can defend themselves; if I see you picking on somebody who can't defend themselves I'll defend them. Then you had better run, because I have proved it once and will prove it again; I don't like to show mercy." I let go of his arm and he fell on the ground. He stood up but before he had a chance to hit me the principal showed up escorting us to her office.

"Bella what went on in the lunch room today?"

"Well Principal Millicent, Connor thought it would be funny to egg me on and when I stood up he pushed me then I pushed him back and then he tried to punch me; I dodged them. Then he grabbed my wrist and I gave him five seconds to let go and he didn't so I twisted it behind his back. I find myself innocent seeing as how I only was defending myself." The principal nodded and said I was free to go. I shut the door smiling but even before it was shut all the way I heard the principal start yelling at him.

"Just exactly what were you thinking when you tried to hurt an honor student mister Connell?!?!" I walked to my next class and sat down with my back to my partner.

Chapter two.

I grabbed my books out of my bag and put the bag on the back of the chair. I turned and set my stuff on the table. I paid attention to the teacher; remembering that I was supposed to ask for even more extra credit. I flipped my hair over a shoulder and examined my cuticles. I realized that my note book had fallen on the floor. I reached down to get it but before I could a hand went down and brought it up to the table. I sat straight and smiled as I went to take it out of the person's hand, (The person was tall, lanky, and a light blonde.) I realized who it was.

"Hey I saw the way you stood up for yourself today."

"Yeah I think he noticed as well." He just nodded. The door swung open before I could say anything else. Jane scampered in with red eyes like she had been crying.

"Sssorry to interrupt your classs mister Briggs." Her voice was quavering.

"It is no bother Miss Volturri how may I help you?" Jane jutted out her bottom lip; her eyes starting to well up with tears.

"It's our grandmother...She's...She's..." She trailed off crying into her hands. I grabbed my stuff and slung it on my shoulder and went and comforted Jane; knowing what was up.

"There, there..." I showed him her pass and as soon as we were in the car she stopped crying.

"Wow Jane and I thought you couldn't get anymore perfect. Who knew you were an actress?" She laughed as we pulled into the driveway.

"So where are we going for spring break?" She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Fine go ahead and go all my lips are sealed on me for all I care!" I got out of the car; slamming the car door. I stomped up the stairs into the house. I stopped in the dining room taking my seat.

"Somebody care to explain what the hell is going on here?!?" Everybody glanced down except for Dad.

"Isabella I think it is time to go back home."

"What?" Nobody answered there was complete silence.

"Why?!" dad toke a deep breath.

"Bella we feel you need to be trained not to be around mortals."

"Dad I hardly doubt that is what al of this is about." He shook his head.

"Bella you can choose to believe me or you don't have too. Either way you are going back to Volturri castle." I buried my head inside my hands.

"Fine." Dad looked at me strangely. I got up from the table to go pack but by the time I was more then halfway upstairs when he stopped me.

"Bella why are you so calm?" I closed my eyes letting myself shed a tear knowing that they couldn't see it. At least I hoped they couldn't or if they did they wouldn't say anything. I struggled to control my voice; I finally got it in the end though my voice quavered on the last word of my sentence.

"Because once you make up your mind; there is no going back."


	10. Ending this twisted life of mine

**A.P.O.V**

Vision;

_**Bella I love you, I can't forget about you not if I have all eternity I'll never forget you. I will always love you always no matter how much you don't want it to happen.**_

_She knew he was there; tears started to swell in her eyes. She started to struggle but Jane held her back. She got in the car and hunched over. I could smell the tears that were now streaming down her face. I watched as she kept crying as the car slowly revved out of the driveway._

I fell slowly to the ground in the middle of the living room. I sat on my knees. My mouth was open from the horror of my vision. I wiped away a tear that had come streaming down my face. I pushed myself up and went to go see Jasper he was one of the ones I could actually trust. I then decided not too. I went too go do something I had never down before; I went to go see Bella.

**B.P.O.V**

I popped my face up tears still streaming down my face at the sound of the doorbell. I wiped away my tears. I run downstairs to get the door to find Alice. I sniffle once and open the door.

"Hey Alice why are you here?" She bit her lip.

"I'll tell you in a minute can we talk somewhere a bit more private?" I nod and grab her arm flying her up to my room and locking the door behind me. Alice keeps walking to the balcony and I slid down against the back of the door and bury my head in my hands. I have a sea of tears rushing down my face an Alice looks back at me.

"I know you know that I am leaving Alice." She nods.

"But what I don't know is why?"

"Aro thinks that we-I-need more training where there are fewer distractions like Italy. They don't know about Edward, I am supposed to rule the empire. How can I do that when I have to defend Edward against my own family?" She paused and seemed to find no answer. Her eyes then glazed over and her glare turned cold.

"I am sorry Bella but there is nothing you can do."

"Alice you always say that the future isn't set in stone."

"Sometimes Bella it is." She leaves and I fight with myself. I pack and step out of the house. I see Edward out of the corner of my eye. Jane and Aro hold me back. Or at least that is what she thinks. I allow myself to shut the trunk and then I blast their arms with fire. They burn and I put it out. I run too Edward.

"I love you I always have and I always will. If they try to stop me I am not holding back."

He smiled I kissed him.

"Stand back." He toke five leaps away landing him by his house. My family started approaching me.

"Bella I know all of your moves I taught them to you." Aro was trying to distract me. They all leaped and I floated in the air on fire. The ground at their feet was burnt. I kept floating.

"People I will kill you all and Italy will have no successor or you can go and leave me here and train one of the other people like Vanessa." They shook their heads.

"Bella think of what you are throwing away by staying here; your life, your family.."

"NO! THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE WRONG ARO! **I** AM NOT THROWING ANYTHING AWAY!"

"Yes you are Bella!"

"You just want me for my powers. I was never nothing more then a weapon to you always just another pawn in your stupid twisted way of life!" They started to object and I shook my head.

"I'm going to end this once and for all!" They started to fight and I throw fire at them and Aro actually put up a mind shield." I blasted him and he fell. I blasted all of them with fire and twisted their ashes together. I then put them in a pot made of fire and threw it in a volcano; knowing they would never be able to escape. I floated/ran to Edward's house and collasped into his arms.


End file.
